Born for More
by judemadison14
Summary: Coming from a small village doesn't mean Rose's destiny is small. It's quite the opposite, her adoptive mother had always told her she's 'born for more', and she's about to discover exactly what that means. When she runs into trouble with the Dark One and the Wicked Witch, she finds out who she is and why she's so important to them. Only she holds the power to what she does with it


**Okay well I'm starting a new fanfic. I have many ideas for this one and I hope to continue on with it if people enjoy it. So review/favourite/follow 3 and thank you for reading. Enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>"You were born for more than this my dear.."<p>

My adoptive mother gestures out to our small village that's buzzing with excitement. The town erupts in laughter and loud cheering as men click their glasses together and woman dance around in circles. Children run around with small gifts behind their backs as they see me staring out the window, I smile at them and they giggle before scurrying away.

"Your family will always be here Rose. But when I found you all those years ago as a tiny little babe, I knew you were special. I knew you were destined to do something big. To be someone."

Her smooth hands take mine, her pale blue eyes stare into my chocolate brown ones,

"I know you want to leave after the celebration...But know, you can always come back if you need my dear. Your destiny lies out there though, outside the village. And I can feel it in here,"

She places her hand on her left side of her chest, covering her heart

"That you're going to make it..." She smiles as she leans forwards and plants a soft kiss on my forehead, before quietly leaving through the front door into the bustling village.

As I stood in the house I had grown up in, memories of my life flood back to me. My mother found me when I was only a baby, and she brought me back to this village where I was raised by her and her husband, along with my older brother. My mother, father and brother had blonde light coloured hair and pale blue and greeny eyes, I on the other hand have brunette hair and deep brown eyes. Meaning I stood out from them but I was never treated any differently.

My hand runs along the edge of the dining table, I remember when I was little I had run into the corner while my brother had been chasing me, I fell straight backwards to the ground. But apparently I got straight back up and carried on giggling as my brother stood there watching worriedly before continuing to chase me.

I then slowly stroll to the small room at the back of the house. It was a room with a small table and a tall and wide self filled with so many different things I could never figure out what it's purpose was, except to hold things that didn't fit anywhere else in the house. Father always used to bring me in here when I was little, I used to sit on his lap and he would pull something from the self and make up some magical, weird and quirky story about what it was and where it came from. We would always have the best of time explaining to mother what it was.

I end up in my room, the bed room I've had my whole life. The place where I would spend my nights dancing around when I had finished all my chores and errands for the family. Dancing was my talent. Mother always said that she thinks as soon as I could walk I began to dance. Soon everyone in the village wanted to see me dance. It became a tradition for me to preform after sad or bad news, it helped cheer people up a bit. It was often after the Evil Queen came to the village to accuse us of hiding her step-daughter who she wants to kill. My dances were always graceful and I tried to tell a story through them. That even when things are bad, there is something beautiful somewhere. I guess in other words, hope.

"Boo!"

Someone tries to scare me from behind, and it works because I jump frightened thinking I was alone in the house, since everyone was outside celebrating. My brother chuckles seeing me jump and I turn to him and hit his arm. Not enough to hurt him but enough to make him flinch.

"Happy sixteenth sis"

He announces with a smile as he folds his arms in front of his chest.

"Thanks..."

I reply sarcastically shaking my head. My brother, Conner, and I always got along, and I'm glad we do. I don't know what I would do if I had an annoying sibling that you always fought with.

"Everyone's waiting for you outside, it's no birthday party without the birthday girl."

"It seems everyone's still having quite the ball without me..."

I raise an eyebrow playfully remembering all the laughter and excitement I saw out the window. And even now the sound of fun flows through the village and into the house.

"Oh come on, everyone's just excited"

He shrugs trying to sound serious.

"Excited that I'm leaving today"

I joke, I know everyone in the village was just excited that I was now sixteen and was going out to do something with my life. I know they all cared for me dearly. But my brother stood silently not knowing how to answer me, the struggle showed on his face.

"I'm kidding...But I know you'll be happy I'm leaving..."

I turn away from him with a small smirk upon my pale pink lips. His expression turns from struggle to confusion.

"Now why I would be happy you're leaving? I love you sis"

"Because then you can move into my room..."

My brothers eye follow me as I slowly begin to float around the room as if I were to dance,

"And why would I want your room when my room is a perfectly good room?"

"Because it has a better view..."

I trail off as I dance over to the window, and continue speaking and turn to stare out it and back at my brother, and continuing

"Of Clara's house..."

I let out a small giggle and Conner brushes his hand nervously through his blonde hair. Clara has only been my best friend for as long as I can remember. She was my age and my brother had a huge crush on her. But he's never done anything about it, probably because I never told him that Clara also likes him. I figured they could figure things out on their own.

"Rose? Conner?"

Comes a deep loud voice from the front of the house. We both make our way to the front door where my father stands proud and tall.

"There's my birthday girl..."

He announces as I walk over,

"Hello daddy...Enjoying the party?"

"Of course..But what would make it even better is having the birthday girl there, and everyone's waiting to see your last dance. After all the children give you the birthday and parting gifts they made for you."

"They made gifts...For me?! Oh they shouldn't have..."

I act surprised like I had absolutely no idea they were doing that for me, I hear giggling from outside the door. The hat that I saw poking out the side of the door is quickly pulled back as I hear one of the children mutter,

"Shhhh be quiet, she'll hear you..."

And another one say,

"You don't think she saw my hat did you?"

My father moves a side from the door way and nods at me to go see the children with a smile.

"I think I'll just go and get a drink from...-"

I start to make up a story for the little children, walking out the door, they all jump out with smiles and laughter.

"Surprise!"

some yell, others shout

"Happy birthday Rose!"

a few just giggle and laugh. They all try to run in and hug me, as they hold little gifts in their hands.

"Are these gifts for me?"

I asked with an over dramatic surprised tone, as some hand me gifts. I smile brightly so touched by each one. There were about 15 children and all of them were so sweet and meant so much to me.

Then one of the children looks away sadly from the outside of the group,

"What's wrong Billy?" I ask the little boy genuinely concerned,

"well-well Rose...I-I don't have a gift for you..."

He announces sadly looking up at me,

"That's okay Billy I have plenty of gifts already..."

"But everyone else gave you one...I feel bad..."

"Well I know a gift you can give me, that I know I would like."

I smile warmly looking down at the little boy,

"What's that?" He askes still looking away disappointed he didn't have a gift, I kneel down to be nearer his height,

"I would love a hug..."

I open up my arms and the small boy stares up at me and a smile appears on his face as he rushes up to me and gives me a big hug. After a few moments I unwrap my arms from around him to signal all the children to come in for a hug. They all rush in, some jumping on my back playfully and others wrap their arms around my side.

This village is my family, I have people here that love me and I love them. I am leaving them behind to find the life I was supposed to live. My mother always told me since as long as I can remember, that I was 'born for more'. I never really knew exactly what that meant, but I guess when I leave today, all I'll be doing is finding out...


End file.
